Slider actuated closure mechanisms are commonly used to seal containers, for example, flexible pouches. In such a closure mechanism, a slider is typically disposed in a straddling relationship over interlocking elements of the closure mechanism. Motion of the slider in a first direction occludes the closure mechanism and motion of the slider in a second direction deoccludes the closure mechanism.
One such slider actuated closure mechanism has a pair of closure elements, each having a lateral extension disposed along a top edge thereof. Inner surfaces of the lateral extensions contact one another when the closure elements are occluded, giving the occluded closure mechanism a T-shape. A slider is retained over and in contact with outer surfaces of the lateral extensions.
Another slide actuated closure mechanism has first and second closure elements having respective first and second bases, wherein the first base has a longer cross section than does the second base. The first base has a first perpendicular projection inwardly extending from a bottom end thereof, and the second closure element has a second perpendicular projection inwardly extending from a bottom end thereof. First and second sealing flanges downwardly extend from the respective first and second perpendicular projections and are inwardly offset from the respective first and second bases, to define a shoulder at the bottom end of each base. In an occluded state, a distal end of the first projection abuts the second base and the second projection extends under the first projection such that a distal end of the second projection abuts the first sealing flange. A slider has first and second sidewalls, wherein the first sidewall has a longer cross section than the second sidewall, and each of the first and second sidewalls has an inwardly extending member on a distal end thereof. The inwardly extending members extend over the shoulders to retain the slider on closure elements.
Yet another slider actuated closure mechanism has first and second closure elements having respective first and second bases of equal cross-sectional length. First and second projections inwardly extend from a bottom end of the respective first and second bases. First and second sealing flanges downwardly extend from inner ends of the respective first and second projections, to define a shoulder at the bottom end of each base. Inwardly extending members disposed at distal ends of sidewalls of a slider extend over the shoulders to retain the slider on the closure elements.
Still another slider actuated closure mechanism has at least one set of interlocking profiles and a leakproofing means disposed on a product side of the interlocking profiles. A slider is retained on closure elements of the closure mechanism by rails that fit into corresponding grooves. The rails are disposed on the closure elements and fit into grooves in the slider, or the rails are disposed on the slider and fit into grooves in the closure elements. The slider is also retained on the closure elements by inwardly extending members disposed on distal ends of sidewalls of the slider, wherein the inwardly extending members are engaged by bottom portions of the closure elements to hold the slider thereon. The leakproofing means has members that inwardly extend from each closure element to form a seal against one another or against a surface of the opposite closure element when the closure mechanism is occluded.
Yet a further slider actuated closure mechanism has first and second closure elements having respective first and second bases, wherein each of the first and second bases has a flange that extends upwardly therefrom. First and second feet are disposed on bottom ends of the respective first and second bases. Each of the first and second feet has a long side extending inwardly and a short side extending outwardly from each respective base. A sealing flange downwardly extends from each of the feet. A slider is retained over the closure elements by the outwardly extending short sides of the feet. In an occluded state, the feet are disposed in a staggered fashion, such that the long side of the first foot inwardly extends above the second foot, and the long side of the second foot inwardly extends under the first foot.
A still further slider actuated closure mechanism has a first flange that upwardly and outwardly extends at about a 45 degree angle from a top end of a first closure element. A second flange extends downwardly and outwardly at about a 45 degree angle from a middle portion of a second closure element. A perpendicular projection extends from each of the first and second closure elements proximate to a bottom end thereof, wherein the perpendicular projections are disposed directly opposite to one another. A sealing flange extends from the bottom end of each of the first and second closure elements and is offset from an outer surface thereof to form a shoulder thereon. A slider is retained on the shoulders of the closure elements by an inwardly extending member on a bottom end of each sidewall of the slider. The slider also has a groove in each sidewall to accommodate the first and second flanges, wherein the shape of each groove varies across the slider, such that moving the slider applies a force to the first and second flanges to disengage the closure elements.
Sill another slider actuated closure mechanism has first and second closure elements, wherein each closure element is attached at an outer surface thereof to an inner surface of respective first and second flange elements. Each of the first and second closure elements has an inwardly projecting member disposed at a bottom end thereof. Each inwardly projecting member downwardly extends at about a 45 degree angle. Each of the first and second flange elements has an outwardly extending protrusion thereon, wherein each outwardly extending protrusion is disposed just above each of the inwardly projecting members. A slider has an inwardly projecting arm disposed on a bottom end of each sidewall thereof, wherein the inwardly projecting arms extend over the outwardly extending protrusions to retain the slider on the closure elements.